Past, Present, Future - A Holiday Story
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: A Jedi Apprentice Holiday story
1. Default Chapter

Title: Past, Present, Future  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL and his companies. No money is being made off of this. I'm just borrowing them for fun.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the Temple halls towards his quarters. Several Padawans moved to the other side of the hall as he passed, watching him go with large eyes with whispers of 'Master Jinn' coming from their lips. He didn't even notice them, his mind on other things.   
Once again, he was to watch Initiates hoping to be chosen as Padawans. Or more specifically, his Padawan.   
  
Why did Yoda always insist that he come? What would it take to make the green troll see that it was just a waste of his time? Never again would he take an apprentice. His heart couldn't take it.   
  
Nodding stiffly in greeting to another Master, he continued on his way. Maybe he should go talk to Yoda.   
  
Yes, that's what he would do. He would tell his former Master that he would not watch another group of hopeful Initiates and tell him to send him on another mission.   
  
'Tell Yoda what to do?' A small voice in the back of his head chuckled.   
  
Finally, Qui-Gon came to his quarters. The voice, as annoying as it was, was right. If he did argue with Yoda, he would probably end up having to take the Initiates on a field trip with a bruised shin.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon released his frustration into the Force. He would humor Yoda and watch the Initiates, then be free for another year. Free from Yoda and his persistence.   
  
And free from the memories.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon headed towards the quarters of Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Earlier, he had seen the boy spar. His fighting style had reminded him of another young man. A young man that had held that same look of determination....  
  
No, he would not think of Xanatos. He was in the past. He was gone forever.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. Yoda would give him a whack on the knee when he found out the reason Qui-Gon had asked for the number to the boy's quarters. His former master was probably sitting in his room gleefully, thinking he had won the battle and his stubborn Padawan was finally going to take another apprentice.   
  
"Qui-Gon!" Someone shouted behind him. He spun around to see Mace Windu jogging over to him.   
  
"Hello Mace."   
  
"So, Yoda finally dragged you back here." His friend smiled.   
  
"Why else would I come back?"   
  
Mace's smile faded a notch. "Well, since you're in town, I was wondering-"   
  
"No."   
  
"I haven't even finished my question yet."   
  
"Last time you asked me for a favor, I ended up teaching 100 6th graders about the Jedi by myself."   
  
"Hey, its not my fault that a Council meeting was called that day."   
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow skeptically.   
  
"Look. I just wanted to know if you want to join us for Winter's Thanks dinner tomorrow?"   
  
"Winter's Thanks?"   
  
"You know, the holidays. Most wonderful time of year. Exchanging gifts, lots of food, getting together with friends-"   
  
"I know what it is Mace, I just did not know it was tomorrow."   
  
"Then, you don't have plans?"   
  
"No."   
  
"So you'll come?"   
  
"Thank you, but I don't think so. I'll be leaving the next day and would like to rest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Nodding to his friend, he started down the hall once again.   
  
Mace watched his friend retreating, shaking his head sadly. "What have you done to yourself, old friend?"   
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the present in his hands with a smile. It was a small, crystal glurp fish from Mon Calamari. He had seen it at a small shop during the last field trip the Creche Masters had dared to take them on and had known it was perfect for Bant.   
  
She was going to love it.   
  
Tomorrow, the Creche Masters were holding a big party for all the initiates. He was going with his friends: Bant, Garen, and Reeft. Just then, there was a loud knock on his door.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. Opening the door, he jumped back in surprise.   
  
There stood Master Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the best known Masters in the Temple. He was like a super hero to the Initiates.   
  
And here he was standing at his door.   
  
"Um...come in, Master Jinn." He stuttered, standing back. The Master walked in, immediately turning to him. Obi-Wan watched him, slightly nervous as the Master studied him for a moment.   
  
Could it be? Was the great Master Jinn going to ask him to be his Padawan Learner?   
  
His heart seemed to be in his throat, pounding loudly.   
  
The seconds ticked away, each seemeing to take an eternity.   
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Master Jinn suddenly asked.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "From our sparring master."   
  
Qui-Gon's eyes seemed to bore into him. "Initiates don't usually fight so aggressively." Obi-Wan winced inwardly. Once again, he had made a mistake. Why couldn't he ever do anything right?   
  
"I...I thought it would be best if the fight ended quickly." He said, sort of telling the truth. There was no way he would tell the Master that he had been showing off a tiny bit for him.   
  
"I see." The Master murmured. "Good evening." Master Jinn started to walk out of the room.   
  
"Master Jinn!" Obi-Wan called before he could think twice.   
  
The Master stopped, turning to look at him.   
  
"Please. I beg you to accept me as your Padawan Learner." He said, then began to lose his nerve. "My..my birthday is next month."   
  
"There is no shame in working for the Agri-Corps." The Master said, then disappeared out into the hall.   
  
Obi-Wan flopped down on his bed in despair.   
  
So, that was that.   
  
No more Masters were scheduled to come looking for a Padawan. He would be a farmer.   
  
Well, if that was the case, he would enjoy himself tomorrow at Winter Thanks.   
  
One last time.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon settled down into his favorite chair. In his hands he held a cup of Alderranian Tea and an old book. He knew he could get the same story on a datapad, but he liked the feeling of a real book in his hands. The feel of the paper, the weight of the book, the frayed edges...everything. It helped him relax more easily.   
  
Taking a sip of his tea, he turned to where he had left off.   
  
Suddenly, a warning tingled in the back of his mind. He looked up, stretching out with his senses.   
  
Nothing.   
  
He was the only one in the quarters. Shrugging, he focused back on his book.   
  
The warning came back. This time, Qui-Gon placed his cup and book on the small table by his chair and stood up. Holding his lightsaber, he searched every part of his quarters.   
  
Once again, nothing.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head as he once again sat down. He must be imagining it. He was just being foolish. What could possibly be a danger to him here, in the temple?  
  
But it wouldn't go away. Wouldn't leave him alone.   
  
Finally, he gave up. He couldn't concentrate on the story any longer with that light tingling in the back of his mind. Turning off the lights, he headed for bed.   
  
Still, the feeling that something was going to happen stayed with him.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon was awakened by the chiming of the old chrono sitting on his nightstand.   
  
He frowned sleepily. Who had set it for midnight?  
  
The warning suddenly screamed to him, causing him to sit up. A bright light flashed through the room, blinding him temporarily. He was instantly standing, lightsaber ignited, waiting for an attack.   
  
None came.   
  
The light dimmed to a faint glow. Finally, his vision cleared.   
  
Qui-Gon stared in shock at the figure standing in front of his window. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
Standing, well, more like floating, there was a ghost.   
  
He had never really believed in force ghosts, but here one was, standing in his bedroom. Even Mace could pull a prank like this.  
  
It appeared to be a little girl. By her clothes, he guessed she had once been an initiate. She couldn't be more than 5.   
  
"Who...who are you?" He managed to ask, still staring at the glowing figure.   
  
"I am the ghost of Winter past." She said in a small voice.   
  
"What do you want with me?"   
  
"I am here for your welfare and salvation." She replied calmly, with a seriousness that no five year old ever had, or should had.   
  
"Welfare? Salvation?" Qui-Gon asked in surprise. "What do you care of my Welfare and Salvation?"  
  
"I am here for reasons I cannot tell."  
  
"I don't need any help." He said stubbornly.   
  
"True or untrue, that may be. Decided, it will be. Up to you, it is." The child said simply.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned. What was that supposed to mean?   
  
"Come, take my hand." She held it out to him.   
  
He found himself reaching out to take her small, delicate hand between his fingers before he realized what was happening. Deciding that this must be a dream, he didn't pull back.   
  
It was best to let it just run its course.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon suddenly found himself in a completely different place.   
  
Now, instead of his dark bedroom, he was on a path that wound through a lovely forest. Sun peeped through the branches of the trees, warming whatever it could touch with it's light. As a light breeze playfully danced around the ground, blowing fallen leaves around his feet. He could just make out a house through the grove. Somewhere in nearby, he could hear the sound of a river.   
  
Qui-Gon froze.   
  
The fragrence of the Muja blossoms surrounded him. Above, he could hear the twittering of the Davasl birds.   
  
How was it possible?   
  
"You recognize this place?" The young girl asked. He looked down at her, surprised to find her still there.   
  
"Yes. Of course. This is my...my home." He said quietly, sounding like if he said it aloud, it would all disappear. He was beginning to have his doubts about the dream theory.  
  
Qui-Gon looked around, spotting the sparkling river a few meters away. "That there is the River of Light." He found himself getting excited, feeling more like the young Padawan he once was. Looking the other way, he pointed at another familiar sight. "And over there is a large, old oark tree. I used to climb it during visits home."   
  
Just then, the faint sound of laughter reached his ears.   
  
Qui-Gon took off at a run towards the house. Running up the stone steps, he reached to open the door.   
  
His hand went right through the knob.   
  
Not having anything hard in the way to catch him, Qui-Gon flew through the door, landing with a crash onto the floor of the old house.   
  
On instinct, he sprang to his feet instantly.  
  
How had that happened?   
  
Turning, he started to inspect the door. Reaching out, he stuck his hand through the door, then pulled back. It just felt like walking through a cold mist, nothing more.   
  
Laughter once again caught his attention.   
  
He headed down the short hall to the living room.   
  
It was exactly like he remembered. The whole house had a rustic, antique smell to it. A rug his mother had made when she was a girl lay in the middle of the floor. A large fireplace crackled warmly, sending rays of light and warmth throughout the room, even though heating units were installed in the walls and would have been more convenient to use them. Several old, cushioned chairs and an old couch were placed in front of the fire in various places. Several cushions had large indentations in them, showing where the preferred seats were. Right above it, a chrono ticked down the minutes, giving out a large clang on the hour. He had always loved to help his father wind it up each morning after breakfast.   
  
His father.   
  
Looking over, he saw his father sitting in the largest of the chairs, pipe in his mouth. He never lit the pipe, said he would never smoke because it was bad for the heart but he liked the feel of it resting in his mouth.   
  
Qui-Gon had always suspected it was because his mother would kick him out if he smoked inside the house.   
  
Looking at the chair right across from his father, was his mother.   
  
She had a cup of tea in her hands. Dried Muja blossoms floated on the top. Qui-Gon could remember the first time he had been brave enough to try it. That was the first and last time he had a sip for about 10 years. It has been too strong for him at the time. Now he had a jar of it back in his quarters, which he used to make a cup of tea almost every night.  
  
Both his parents were smiling down at someone on the floor. Qui-Gon stared at the small boy.   
  
It was him.   
  
A 11 year old him, but him just the same. He was lying on his stomache on the floor, watching Master Yoda tell one of his many tales about when he was a Padawan, as he twirled the newly made Padawan braid with one of his fingers.   
  
None of them even noticed him.   
  
"This is only a memory from your past." The ghost said.   
  
"Yes. I remember this day clearly." Qui-Gon found himself smiling. "Yoda had just taken me as his Padawan Learner. I felt so awkward at first around him, being so much taller than he. It was a great jest for the other Padawans. But then he brought me home for Winter Thanks, and got to know my family. Every night he would tell us stories of different missions he had been on. He soon became part of our family. We spent ever Winter's Thanks with them after that. From then on, he was more of a father to me than a teacher. Even if he was just a little green troll."   
  
The child smiled softly. "Come, there is more we must see."   
  
Slowly, the world began to fade once again.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon looked around at the town the spirit had now taken him to. He instantly recognized it. How could he not?  
  
Telos.   
  
Around them a soft snow fell. Dusk was just descending. The windows of the houses let out a soft glow from inside. He could hear the sounds of several parties being held for Winters Thanks.   
  
Just then, a lone figure caught his attention. He watched as it walked silently towards one of the larger and quieter houses. The figure knocked on the door, which opened a few minutes later. The man instantly motioned for the lone figure to enter, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Qui-Gon looked through the window, avoiding touching the wall. There was something very disquieting about being able to walk through objects. Inside, the figure was just lowering his hood.   
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. You contacted the Temple about a child who might be strong in the Force?" He asked.   
  
Yes. It was him. A much younger him, but not as young as before. He had been recently knighted. His hair was still just growing out of the Padawan haircut.   
  
"Yes. My son." The man, Crion, said, motioning for the younger Qui-Gon to follow him into another room. Qui-Gon sighed, before quickly walking through the wall and quickly walked after them.  
  
Inside was a cradle. A young child, no more that 6 months, slept peacefully in it, oblivious to the changes about to be brought upon him. The knight walked over to him and looked down at the boy. Expertly, he took a blood sample from the sleeping child in seconds. The boy let out a small yawn, then opened his eyes, staring up at him.   
  
Qui-Gon felt his heart beating faster, even though it wasn't happening to him. Just his younger self. Still, it seemed like it was he who was standing there, staring into the child's dark blue eyes. The memory stood out clearly in his mind. He had felt something click inside of him then. There had been something about the boy. So trusting and calm. But also strong in a way he had never been able to place a finger on. Qui-Gon watched as the memory played out. His younger self ending over the child, gently caressing the soft cheek as he whispered a small greeting.  
  
"There is another Winters Thanks that was spent with this young man." The spirit spoke up behind him. Qui-Gon spun around, facing the spirit. There had been many Winters Thanks spent with this young man, but in his heart, he knew of only one she could be referring to.  
  
"No. Please, don't show me that." Qui-Gon found himself begging the small girl.   
  
But it was too late. They were already there.   
  
  
Once again, they were standing in the town on Telos. It had completely changed. What had once been a peaceful, happy place where people had been celebrating Winter's Thanks was now completely silent and war-torn. No sounds of parties could be heard. The shutters on the windows were tightly shut. If any light was on inside, it couldn't be seen. Houses that had held joyous celebrations were now only ruins.   
  
Qui-Gon slowly walked through the town, down the main street, past misery he had seen too often during his lifetime. He knew where he must go.   
  
Soon, he was on a large, open plain. Snow was swirling about him, covering everything in white. He didn't feel it biting at his face or even notice it for that matter. Qui-Gon was too busy watching his worse memory play out before him.   
  
Several meters in front of him were two figures. One stood staring at the other, who was kneeling next to a dead body sadly.   
  
"I hate you." The kneeling figure whisperred, his voice raw with emotion.   
  
"Padawan, listen."The older man said. The older him said, looking like a mirror image of him.  
  
"No."   
  
"Padawan, he was slaughtering innocent people. He had to be stopped." The other him gently lay a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "I am so sorry."   
  
"Why?" The Padawan asked, angry tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged the dead man to him.   
  
"I wish I could explain why things happen like they do. Only the Force knows."   
  
The younger man turned away. He gently slid the ring off of the dead man's finger. Staring angrily at his master, he pressed the hot ring against his cheek. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.   
  
Xanatos removed the ring, dropping it to the ground, revealing a bloody, burnt mark in the shape of a broken circle on his cheek.   
  
He stood up, igniting his lightsaber.   
  
"I hate you." Xanatos said louder this time.   
  
"Padawan, don't let your anger control you." Qui-Gon, the other Qui-Gon, pleaded, hands held out in a sign of peace. "You don't want to do this."   
  
"Yes I do. You killed my father. My father!" Xanatos suddenly lunged at him.   
  
The other Qui-Gon parried the attack, still pleading with his Padawan. "Xanatos. No. Don't do this."   
  
"I won't rest until I see you dead!" The younger man yelled. "Until your blood covers the ground as my father's does."  
  
Slowly, the battle began to fade away.   
  
  
*****   
  
Qui-Gon quietly wept as he knelt on the floor of his bedroom.   
  
"Why do you enjoy torturing me so?" He cried, staring at the spirit who was still with him.   
  
His heart felt like it was being ripped in two all over again. He had tried to forget that day. Since then, Winter's Thanks had never been the same. No longer was it a day of thanks and happiness, it was a day of hatred and rememberance of betrayl.   
  
"Only shadows of the past, these images are. I do not have any control over what they are."   
  
"Leave me." He shouted. "Leave me be! I don't want to see anymore. No more."   
  
The young girl nodded, disappearing out of sight, leaving him alone with his grief.   
  
*********  
Qui-Gon had just laid back down, his emotions somewhat in control. Inside, his heart was once again in pieces. The scars which had covered his heart had been ripped apart. What the spirit had wanted to accomplish showing him the past, was beyond him. All she had done was remind him exactly why Winter's Thanks was his least favorite holiday.   
  
His eyes began to drift shut.   
  
Every light in the room turned on to it's brightest intensity.  
  
Qui-Gon sat straight up. Just as suddenly, the lights turned off, leaving the room inc omplete darkness except for a faint glow coming from under the door.   
  
The light was coming from the common room.   
  
Pulling his robe on, he headed out, lightsaber ready. And stopped short.  
  
The room had completely changed. It was filled with a warm glow that lit up every corner of the room, but he couldn't find its source. A delicious smelling dinner was laid out on the table, steaming hot. Taking a step towards it, he frowned in confusion. What was the spirit up to now?  
  
"Welcome, Qui-Gon!" A loud, booming voice said happily. He spun around, crouching down into a fighting stance. Sitting on his chair was a large, jolly man. He had a curly, red beard and hair that reached below his shoulders, and he was dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master.   
  
"Do I know you?" Qui-Gon asked, lowering his lightsaber. Maybe it wasn't the spirit's doing after all. If this was Mace's doing...  
  
"No, but you've known 48 of my brothers." The man said cheerfully, pushing himself up from the chair.   
  
"I don't recall ever meeting them." Qui-Gon studied him closer. "Who are you?"   
  
"I am the ghost of Winter present." The man said, laughing like he had just told the most entertaining joke in all the galaxy.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in exasperation. Another ghost.   
  
"Present? As in the here and now?"   
  
"Yes! The spirit of the day of Winter's Thanks." He said, grinning.   
  
"You are early then. The day doesn't start for another 6 hours." Qui-Gon pointed out.   
  
"It does?" The spirit chuckled as he stepped over to the covered window. Suddenly, the blind over his wimdow shot up, revealing the sun rising over the buildings of Coruscant.   
  
Qui-Gon's mouth dropped open. "H-how.."   
  
For once, he was speechless.   
  
And he had thought he would be ready for anything after what had happened earlier.   
  
"Come." The spirit said cheerfully, strutting through his front door.   
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon followed the jolly spirit through the halls. He had forgotten how lively and merry the Temple was on Winter's Thanks. They passed a group of knights who were laughing over some unknown joke, enjoying each others company. Several Padawans raced by, brightly wrapped presents in their hands, heading for a party one of their friends was no doubt holding.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" The spirit stopped in front of a door. "Come!"  
  
Mace's quarters. Why wasn't he surprised?  
  
Following the ghost through the door, he looked around.  
  
Yoda, Tahl, An-Paj, and the rest of the Council were there, chatting, laughing, and just plain enjoying themselves.  
  
Their Padawans were huddled around the table, filling their plates, as they eyed the large stack of gifts piled several feet away.  
  
The table was laid out with goodies from around the galaxy, including a large, roasted bird of some sort. It smelled wonderful.  
  
"Where's Qui-Gon?"  
  
His head jerked up, looking for who had asked about him, and saw Mace sit down beside Tahl.  
  
"He refused to come. Probably sitting in his quarters once again." Mace said. "He's becoming worse each year."  
  
"Yes. Ever since Xanatos, he's become glacial and uncaring. His heart was damaged too much. If Xanatos was here, I would give that boy a piece of my mind-"  
  
Qui-Gon winced at her words. They were true. Until now, though, he hadn't known others cared. Hadn't known or refused to see?  
  
"We all would." Mace said. "All we can do is wait and hope that he will come around soon."  
  
"Yes." Tahl said sadly. Her sorrow was like plunging another knife into his wounded heart. Only now was he seeing how he had hurt his friends. Just then, Mace's Padawan approached.  
  
"Master, could we open the presents now?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Mace laughed. "Presents? Of course!" The girls face lit up. The other Padawans were already starting to exchange gifts.  
  
Just then, Yoda hobled up to him, a box in his hand.  
  
"For you, this is." The old master said.  
  
Mace tore open the box, acting more like a little kid than the Padawans were...and froze.  
  
Qui-Gon moved to see what it was and almost laughed outloud.  
  
"Um...thank you Master Yoda." He said hesitantly. Mace lifted out the fuzzy, pink headwarmer. "Its...great."  
  
"Too bald, you are. More hair I have. Keep you warm, it will. Wear this, you will. Make sure of it, I will."  
  
Mac just stared in dismay as everyone tried to hide their laughter, although several did not succeed.  
  
"Come, there is much more to see." The spirit said, laughing.  
  
Qui-Gon soon found himself heading several levels down. Towards the Initiates wing.  
  
They walked silently through the halls, faint echoes of parties surrounding them.  
  
Qui-Gon suddenly sensed a lone prescence in one of the rooms they were passing. It felt sad, lonely.  
  
Like a reflection of how he felt.  
  
Could it be that this was how the others sensed him? Lonely and depressed?  
  
Without thinking, he headed into the room, completely forgetting about the spirit that for once remained silent. Looking around, Qui-Gon was surprised to find himself in the same tournament room he had watched the young initiates a couple days earlier.  
  
He silently aprroached the lone figure who was practicing with his lightsaber. Slowly, the boy did a flip, turning so he faced Qui-Gon.  
  
It was the initiate who he had confronted.  
  
Obi-Wan.  
  
The boy disengaged his lightsaber and sat down, sighing. As Qui-Gon gazed down at the depressed little boy, he felt something. Just a small park.  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
Could it?  
  
He hadn't felt it since...Xanatos. But it was there. And as a single tear made its way down the boys face, it grew inside of him.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't deny it. He couldn't push it away. There was something between them.  
  
He felt a protectiveness for this boy. Like a father would a son.  
  
But that didn't make any sense. He hardly knew the boy.  
  
But there was no denying it WAS there.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt beside Obi-Wan, longing to reach out an embrace the boy. To hold him tight and make everything alright. To see the boy smile like he had when he had won the match.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Both master and initiate jumped up, spinning to see a young initiate walk in.  
  
"Oh, hi Bant." Obi-Wan said, quickly rubbing away the tear that had made its way down his cheek. He wouldn't let her see him cry, especially after promising to enjoy himself today.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Bant asked.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About the tournament?"  
  
Obi-Wan just nodded, turning away. The girl looked at her friend sadly, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Obi?"  
  
"I keep thinking about what Master Jinn said. Did I really fight aggressively? Should I have lengthened the match out? Was there something more I could have done that would show that I'm ready to become a Padawan?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't berate yourself like this." Bant said, turning him to face her. "You did your best. You fought spectacularly. Even Master Yoda was impressed, I could feel it."  
  
Obi-Wan just looked at her skeptically. "Master Jinn didn't think so."  
  
"Forget Master Jinn!" Bant exclaimed. "If he missed what is so clear to me and everyone else, then he is just a stupid sith and needs his head examined!"  
  
"Bant, don't talk like that!" Obi-Wan said, shocked. "It's disrespectful."  
  
"He deserves it. And if he was here, I'd give him a piece of my mind and a good kick in the shin to prove it."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled despite himself. He could just imagine Bant confronting the tall Master.  
  
"Well, he was my last chance to become a Jedi."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You still have another month. And hey, you never know when a master will come in looking for a Padawan unannounced. Its not unheard of, you know."  
  
"Thanks Bant." Obi-Wan said, giving his friend a hug. She was always able to lift his spirits when he was down.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the party before Reeft eats all the dessert." She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Alright." He smiled. "Lets go."  
  
Qui-Gon just sat there for a moment, watching the two initiates head for the door.  
  
The young Calamarian, Bant, had just shocked him with her words. He had never heard any initiate talk that way about a master, even when he was only an initiate.  
  
And she was right. He had been ignoring what had been so obvious.  
  
He had never meant to hurt the boy. His own fears of being hurt had covered those of others, making him reject Obi-Wan and others before him.  
  
And Obi-Wan had defended him in spite of that rejection!  
  
The boy was nothing like Xanatos. He could see that now.  
  
Qui-Gon smirked slightly. And it was all because of young Bant insulting him.  
  
Obi-wan had a very good friend, one who stood up for him no matter what.  
  
He stood up and headed after the initiates.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced quickly around the hall as he hurried after Obi-Wan and Bant.  
  
The spirit was nowhere in sight.  
  
He briefly wondered where the cheerful man had gone, but then turned his attention back to the two initiates. Soon, they were in a large room in the Initiates Wing.  
  
Children of all species and ages ran about, giggling and talking as they enjoyed the party. The Creche master was in the process of handing out presents and trying to keep the toddlers from eating the craft supplies where some of the 5-6 year olds were making festive decorations.  
  
Obi-Wan and Bant headed over to where several other initiates were standing by a table of goodies, chatting and exchanging presents.  
  
"Hey Obi!" One of the boys called. "What kept you?"  
  
"Hey Garen." Obi-Wan grinned. "Nothing."  
  
"Well, that was an awfully long nothing. I was afraid if you had taken any longer I wouldn't be able to keep him from eating everything." The boy pointed over to another initiate, a Dresselian with an abnormally wrinkled face, who was in the process of eating a heaping plate of food. "By the way he was carrying on, you'd think he was dying from starvation."  
  
Reeft gave him a sorrowful look. "I was not. I don't mean to sound greedy, but could I help it if all this wonderful food was calling to me?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, filling a plate of his own, then followed his friends over to a small table.  
  
"Close, these four are." A voice said, making Qui-Gon jump. He looked behind him to see the spirit standing there.  
  
"Yes." He nodded, watching as they laughed and chatted. He noticed Bant kept on looking over at Obi-Wan sadly.  
  
"Tell me, what is going to happen to Obi-Wan?"  
  
The spirit walked up to him sadly. "That is in the future. My realm is the present. But I do see two friends forced apart and a sadness that covers this happy group."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the boy in worry. He was about to ask the spirit to explain, but was interrupted.  
  
"Come, my time grows short."  
  
The happy scene around them faded away, and a new, gloomy one replaced it.  
  
Qui-Gon looked around. Why had they come here? Why had the spirit brought him to the funeral ampitheater?  
  
The ancient room was completely silent. Not a sound could be heard, not even from the many parties throughout the Temple.  
  
He turned to ask the spirit why they were there.  
  
"Spirit, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked instead, seeing the man leaning wearily against the wall. His once bright orange hair was now almost pure white and his face looked tired. How had he not noticed this before?  
  
"My time here grows short."  
  
"Already? Are spirits lives so short?"  
  
"Mine is, yes." The spirit coughed.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a lone bell clanging somewhere above.  
  
The mourning bell, only rung when a Jedi passed away into the Force. It sent shivers down his spine for a reason he couldn't explain.  
  
Suddenly, the ghost of winter's present began to fade away.  
  
"Spirit, don't leave. You've taught me so much." Qui-Gon begged. He felt like he was losing an old friend, although he had only known him for a few hours.  
  
"I'm afraid I must." The spirit said, a smile still on his face. "Here comes the ghost of winters future. Learn what he has to teach and know him better man!"  
  
The spirit joyfully laughed as he disappeared from sight. Qui-Gon looked around, not sure what to do now.  
  
Stay here and wait for the spirit?  
  
Just then, the air around him acquired a heaviness and sadness like never before. A mist filled the room, billowing in from an unknown source.  
  
Qui-Gon's lightsaber was ignited in an instant.  
  
A sense of foreboding filled him. Something was coming.  
  
And it wasn't friendly.  
  
A dark shadow rose up from the mist in front of him.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the hand of horror grasp his heart.  
  
Slowly, the figure drifted closer, coming into veiw. He stepped back without thinking.  
  
The black, hooded...thing seemed to be made of fear itself. And sadness, a dark, oppressive sorrow that ate at the very core of his soul.  
  
The grip of fear tightened as he stared up at the menacing figure.  
  
Just then, his lightsaber went out. Qui-Gon stared down in alarm, pressing the activator several times.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Gathering the last of his courage, he looked into where the creatures face should be.  
  
"Are you the ghost who's coming was foretold?" He asked, trying not to shiver.  
  
One nod.  
  
No verbal reply whatsoever.  
  
"Please, teach me so I may learn."  
  
The ghost turned and pointed.  
  
The mist began to swirl, accelerating with each passing moment. Without warning, a large, dark portal formed in front of them. Qui-Gon looked at the spirit, then at the portal.  
  
He knew what it wanted.  
  
Trying to push his fear away, he took a step towards the mist. To his surprise, the spirit glided beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was deathly cold. Colder than the coldest night on Hoth. The touch seemed to go through his clothes and cut into his skin straight to the bone.  
  
Slowly, they walked into the swirling mass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the hall by the spirit.  
  
He once again found himself approaching Mace's quarters. He gladly walked through the door into the room, wanting to be surrounded by the joy of his friends....and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There was no laughter or happiness.  
  
All the Masters and Knights were there as before, but the talk was strained and although there were smiles, there was no joy behind them.  
  
Mace and Tahl were seated at the couch once again. Tahl's eyes were reddened from crying.  
  
Crying? Why? This was supposed to be a happy time.  
  
Suddenly, she banged her cup down on the small table in front of them.  
  
"Why?!" She exclaimed in anguish. "Why did the Force have to take him away?!"  
  
Mace placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Noone knows why some things happen. Especially the painful events, such as this."  
  
"He was a cold-hearted miser at times, but I loved him." She cried, covering her face. "He was my friend. My very good friend. I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
Qui-Gon stood rigid in shock. Obviously someone had died, someone who had been close to Tahl.  
  
But who?  
  
Part of him was reluctant to find out the answer to that question. Just then, the spirit lay that icy hand on his shoulder again, motioning that it was time to leave.  
  
Qui-Gon followed willingly, but a feeling of dread filled him as he continued on his way.  
  
He felt his heart lighten as he found himself being led for the Initiates wing.  
  
Seeing Obi-Wan again would cheer him up. He was interested in seeing how the boy's future turned out.  
  
Finally, they came to the large room where the Winter's Thanks party was being held.  
  
Once again, Initiates of all shapes and ages ran about, screaming and laughing in delight.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but grin as he searched the room for Obi-Wan.  
  
He soon spotted the boy's friend, Bant. Her back was turned to him, but he could tell it was her. There were not many Mon Calamari in the room.  
  
Sitting with her were the two boys as before. He quickly approached them, then frowned as he realised Obi-Wan wasn't there. Of the four chairs at the table, three were filled. One was empty, without an owner. He stopped beside there table, wishing there was someway he could speak with them. That's when he noticed the big tears rolling down Bant's face.  
  
One of the boys, gave her a sideways hug. "Its ok Bant. He wouldn't want us to be sad."  
  
"Garen, he was my best friend. It wasn't his time." She looked at him. "It wasn't time."  
  
"no..." Qui-Gon whispered, realization dawning on him.  
  
"If only Master Jinn took him as his Padawan, then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been there when the planet exploded." The last word ended in a sob, as she broke down.  
  
"It was the will of the Force, Bant." Garen said, trying to give his friend some comfort, although tears now were rolling down his cheeks as well. "Obi- Wan is at peace now."  
  
Reeft remained quiet, head bowed in sorrow, the plate stacked with food in front of him forgotten.  
  
Qui-Gon's knees went weak and he slowly sank to the ground. "No..."  
  
Not Obi-Wan.  
  
Please, not Obi-Wan.  
  
He felt a tear slowly make its way down his cheek.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't care.  
  
Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan, was dead.  
  
When Qui-Gon looked up again, he found himself back in the funeral ampitheater once again. Taking several deep breaths, he pushed himself up, silently wrestling his emotions into place.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" He tried to ask, but it sounded slightly strangled.  
  
The ghost pointed. He turned to see that the pyre now held a body covered in a white cloth.  
  
Waiting for the funeral.  
  
He froze. This must be the man they were talking about.  
  
A feeling of dread filled him. He looked at the spirit who once again pointed at the body. Qui-Gon knew he was meant to look, but terror gripped his heart with the mere thought.  
  
He took a step towards the pyre, then stopped and turned towards the ghost. "Spirit, are these events going to happen, or are they shadows of what could happen?"  
  
The spirit was as still as a statue, its long bony hand still pointing.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and took a few more steps, then stopped. "I will change this."  
  
No answer.  
  
He turned once again towards the pyre, using the calming breath technique he had learned as an initiate.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself by the pyre. Qui-Gon slowly reached out and pulled back the cloth, revealing the corpse.  
  
He fell to his knees, trying to look away, but not able to take his eyes away at the same time.  
  
It was him.  
  
Jedi aren't supposed to fear death. Even the code said 'There Is No Death, There Is The Force'. Its part of life. Everyone dies at some point.  
  
But Qui-Gon was scared.  
  
Terrified.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon slowly stood up and turned to face the spirit.  
  
"Tell me, can I change this?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
No answer came. The spirit was as still and silent as ever.  
  
"Please, I must know.Will you not say anything?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
By this time, Qui-Gon was standing face to face with the ghost, no more than several feet apart.  
  
"Please, I beg of you, tell me these things can be changed." He pleaded, the fear once again rising up in him.  
  
He didn't know why, but he needed an answer. He needed the spirit to confirm that all this could be changed.  
  
They had to.  
  
Obi-Wan could not die.  
  
Suddenly, his knees felt weak, and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Spirit, say something." Qui-Gon begged, the spirit. "Anything!"  
  
To his surprise, tears actually came to his eyes. He felt like a child again, unable to control his emotions. Bowing his head, Qui-Gon began to weep. He covered his face with his hands, not trying or caring to stop the flow of tears.  
  
He had never felt so scared and helpless before.  
  
Never!  
  
"Please, tell me something!"  
  
Qui-Gon jumped as several loud beeps filled the silent room.  
  
He looked up, finding himself once again in his room. The spirit was nowhere in sight.  
  
Jumping up, he raced to the window and threw back the curtain. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. He turned and looked at the chrono, focusing on the date.  
  
It was Winter Fest.  
  
He hadn't missed it!  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. He had been given another chance. He would change the future. He would learn from the past. And he would save Obi-Wan.  
  
The Com-unit beeped again, jerking him out of his happy thoughts. He quickly walked over and hit the button to answer the call. Mace Windu appeared on the screen.  
  
"Qui-Gon, before you say anything, I know it's early-"  
  
"It's great to see you Mace." Qui-Gon smiled broadly.  
  
Mace frowned. "Uh...it is?"  
  
"Yes, very. Now, what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Oh yes." Mace's face bcame serious. "Qui-Gon you are coming to my Winter Fest party whether you like it or not. Its time you stopped moping around-"  
  
"You are absolutely right Mace."  
  
Mace's jaw hit the ground. "I-I am."  
  
"Yes. I couldn't agree with you more. So, I'll see you at the 18th hour. There is something I need to do first, so I might be a few minutes late."  
  
"You...you aren't...you're not..."  
  
"Its been nice talking to you Mace. Now go get some more rest. You look like you need it."  
  
"Yes..um..I...oh...yeah...bye." His friend muttered, still in shock as he cut the connection.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and headed back for his room. He had to get ready.  
  
********* Obi-Wan walked down the hall towards the training room.  
  
Lightsaber training had always helped him calm down when he was upset. Yes, he knew the masters would disagree, saying that using the Force when upset was of the darkside. They were always making him meditate when he got mad. It never seemed to work. Meditating always gave him too much time to think. Think about his life. How he would never be a Padawan and would never spend another carefree day with Bant.  
  
If only he hadn't been so agressive the other day when sparring in front of Master Jinn. Maybe then, he would have taken him as his Padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan was so deep in thought, he never sensed the approached of the master around the corner. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, looking up at the tall Jedi.  
  
"Oh...Master Jinn....I'm..I didn't see you." He stammered, silently sursing his loss of concentration.  
  
The large master helped him to his feet. "Its alright, young one. I wasn't paying attention either."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him, shocked. Young one? Was this the same Master Jinn? Did he have a twin Obi-Wan had never heard of?  
  
Master Jinn became sober, seeing the confusion on the boy's face. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. It was wrong of me to reprimand you."  
  
"No, Master Jinn. You were right. I fought too aggressively." Obi-Wan said, looking down at his feet. A large, gentle hand slowly lifted his chin up to look up at the master's eyes.  
  
"No, I was wrong. You are a very talented swordsman. The best I've seen in years." Obi-Wan blushed at the compliment, looking away in embarressment. Qui-Gon sighed. "I should have done this much sooner. Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan Learner?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon knocked on Mace's door, then folded his arms in front of him.  
  
The door flew open and there stood Mace, grinning. "Qui-Gon! Come in." He grabbed the tall Jedi's arm and pulled him in, shutting the door.  
  
"Mace." Qui-Gon said, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"What?" Mace looked over at Tahl, who just shrugged. "What did I do now?!"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his friend. "Is that anyway to greet your friend's Padawan?"  
  
Mace stared at him for a moment, then started laughing. "Oh. That's a good one! A Padawan?! I almost believed you for a moment."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his friend for a moment, then opened the door again. Obi- Wan was standing there confused as he tugged at the short braid that hung from behind his right ear. "Mace, I want you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan Learner."  
  
The Jedi's laughter died down. He stared at Qui-Gon, then at Obi-Wan.  
  
"He's your....your his...you..." Mace suddenly looked pale, turning and mumbling something as he walked away about losing his hair from having to deal with crazy friends of his.  
  
"I don't think he was expecting that." Tahl commented.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, walking into the room and standing by his master. He looked up at Qui-Gon. "What's wrong with Master Windu?"  
  
"Nothing." Qui-Gon laughed, ruffling the boy's newly cut hair affectionately. "Nothing at all."  
  
Tahl let out a small laugh, still watching Mace as he opened his gift from Master Yoda. "Poor Mace. I don't know what's shocked him more, you or that hat!" She winked at the boy. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find a camera."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, and followed the master.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, feeling happier than he had been in a long time. He would always be grateful to the spirits that helped him.  
  
They had saved him from his greatest enemy.  
  
Himself.  
  
The End 


End file.
